A Star Guider
by FemaleCookieMonster
Summary: Just a fanfiction by FemaleCookieMonster. MLP Friendship Is Magic. Readers rock, Haters drool. MLP by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do not own anything. Reviews are advice. A pony named Cassiopeia, friends, and destiny. :p
1. Chapter 1 : My Own Beginning

Cassiopeia's Fanfiction pt 1

chp 1 "MyOwnBeginning"

In a simple morning, lived a pegasi who's spirit is hot as fire and heart cold as ice. The pegasi is named Cassiopeia. In a small town called Ponyville she decided to search for her future.

"Yawn. That is the last star constellation report. Time to send it to the magazine publisher.",she said, yawning.

Her cutie mark is a star constellation who is connected with each other. That explains everything if she worked for a magazine that is giving science reports. She is famous for her science column in the magazine. With her hoof she worked, write, and survive.

After making breakfast, she goes to the magazine publisher. She walked, until she accidentally stumbled into a pony. A pegasi who has braids and beautiful blue mane. Cyan blue.

"E-eh... I'm sorry! Didn't see ya there! Are you okay?" said the mysterious and clumsy pegasi.

She then helped Cassiopeia to stand up after falling to the ground.

"Can't you see where you're walking?!" said Cassiopeia madly, after seeing her science reports spread all over in the ground.

That's the cold side of her heart. After that, the blue pegasi spoke.

"I said i'm sorry! Can't you just understand a little cute and cuddly pegasi like me?!" she said, giggling.

"Anyway! What's your name, pony?" "My name is SkylarClouds. Best pony and best pegasi in the rainbow factory, i think i ever heard of you before too in the factory. You worked there too, right?"

"Yes. But i worked there just as a side job. I'm busy doing these science reports you see in these papers."


	2. Chapter 2 : New Friends

Cassiopeia fanfic chp 2

chp2 : NewFriends, NewDestiny

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cassiopeia. " said Cassiopeia, shyly.

"Why, that's a great name! Anyways, do you want me to company you to the magazine publisher thingy?" said SkylarClouds.

"S-sure! Why not? And it's just magazine publisher."

"Okay,okay! Ms. Bossy!" said Skylar Clouds followed by a giggle.

-At the magazine publisher..

Cassiopeia is done giving the science reports, and is preparing to go back. Before that, Skylar saw a pony that's familiar to her.

"Hey Cass! Did you see that pony? She seemed familiar to me." Said Skylar, pointing to a pegasi who is having a conversation with a mare.

"N-no.. Why? I bet she's just a writer.." said Cassiopeia.

"But she seemed familiar!...Oh! I remember now! She's the popular pony in the rainbow factory! She's Crystal Caramel Candy Apple! She's my best friend!"

"Oh.. Okay... Do you want to go to her place? It's okay if you want to. I'm not in a hurry."

"Oce!" said Skylar, running to Crystal Caramel Candy Apple.

"Crystal! Hey there! Why are you here?"

"Question is ; why are YOU here?" "Hahah. Just kidding! Wassup?" said Crystal Caramel Candy Apple.

"Crystal! From now on, you will be working with us for our empty food-critic column?" Said a mare who seemed to be an editor.

"Y-yes sir! I will send some food-critics that you asked me to do next week."

"Okay, Crystal. Make sure you do your work right on time! Now, will you excuse me, i have some work to do.." said the mare, walking away.

"Oh! O-okay sir!Heheh."

Skylar leaned forward and said, "Hey Crystal! I didn't know you're being a food critique!"

"Is that a problem for you? Hahah. Well, since i like culinary stuffs, why not?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Hey, who is that pony behind you?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Lonely Pony

Cassiopeia's Fanfic chp 3

Chp 3 : Lonely Pony

"Oh. That's Cassiopeia. She worked here too in the science column." "You can work together while i was busy working at the rainbow factory.. Hahah."

"Don't worry, Skylar. I will visit you sometimes in the rainbow factory if i got time. Being a food critique is a busy job! Oh! I forgot.. Nice to meet you, Cassiopeia."

"Nice to meet you too, Crystal. Perhaps we should work together sometimes in here?", said Cassiopeia shyly.

"Sure thing! Now, why won't we help ourselves for a nice lunch in Popsiclaire's cafe? How about it, Skylar, Cassiopeia?"

"OH GOSH! I can't wait to go there! Her popsicles are my favourite! Let's go there, Cass! Crystal!"

"O-okay...?" , said Cassiopeia, confused.

She always work in her house for a long time, she is not used to go to fun places with friends.

-At Popsiclaire's cafe..

*door opens* "Popsiclaire! I will order those popsicles you got there. Fresh from the freezer!", said Skylar, taking a seat.

"Okay, okay Skylar. Hold on. I got alot of customers right now.", said a pony who's name is Popsiclaire.

Popsiclaire is a unicorn whose mane is light blue and a cutie mark a popsicle. She is famous for her popsicles in her cafe.

"Hey Cass! What will you order? Well, as a new friend... I will pay for your order! Heheh." said Skylar. "Seat here!"

"Okay, Skylar. Thank you for your kindness." "I will just order some tea."

"Tea? Cassiopeia, i think you should order something more sweet other than tea. Hahah." said Crystal, followed by a giggle.

"Sigh.. Okay Crystal. I will just order what you'll order. Thanks for the suggestion. From now on, i will just order something more organized other than tea."

"Um.. Cass.. I'm ordering a huge sundae, if that's okay..."

"It's okay. Feel free. I'm okay with sundaes.", said Cassiopeia.

"Here you go guys. Sphew! What a long and tired day this is!", said Popsiclaire, putting a bowl of sundae in the table.

"Hey! Are you Cassiopeia, the famous science column writer in one of the most popular magazine in Ponyville? I love your science reports! They're fascinating!"

"Thank you, Popsiclaire. Thanks for reading my science reports. I really appreciate your kindness." said Cassiopeia, smiling.

"Hey! Popsiclaire! I'm going to tell you about my new job ; a critique!"

"That's amazing! I wish i can join you guys~" said Popsiclaire, sitting in the seats.


	4. Chapter 4 : Good Times, Good Desitiny

Cassiopeia's fanfiction ch 4

"But you already got a job in here!" said Crystal.

Hearing that, Popsiclaire just stood and glares Crystal. And then, they both cracked into a laugh. They had so much fun together, Cassiopeia never thought she will have fun with new friends she never used to know. This day just got Cassiopeia in a really good mood.

"Hey! I'm tired! Let's go home to our own homes. It's already late! I got alot of animes to watch!" said Skylar, looking at the clock in the cafe. The clock shows it's already 6 o'clock. Time flies so fast when we were having fun but time looks like its never moving if we were having bad times.

"Why, yes Skylar. I must go home too to finish my science reports. Thanks for the sundae, Popsiclaire. And also you guys all for having alot of time with me. I never had good friends like you guys." said Cassiopeia followed with a little smile.

"I'm also really full! And i must do all of my food critics the editor told me to do!" said Crystal.

After saying goodbye to each other, Skylar,Crystal,and Cassiopeia goes to their own homes. Popsiclaire lives in her cafe.

After Cassiopeia arrived at home, she then sits in her room's working table and started to write. Words she writes. After an hour, one thick set of papers filled with her science reports is done.

It's 8 o'clock, and it's time for her to get a long rest.

In the morning, she then opened her eyes after a long night. After getting up from her bed, she takes the set of papers from her table and started putting them in her big bag. She then made breakfast and goes to the door to go outside, to the magazine publisher.

Before opening the door, somepony then opened the door loudly. It was Skylar and Crystal. Cassiopeia just remembered that she just got new friends yesterday. She then smiles after remembering all of her precious memories with her friends.

"Good morning, Cassiopeia! We just got here after having a quick munch in Popsiclaire's cafe! Only this time i'm not ordering popsicles! Popsiclaire got a special breakfast menu in these mornings!" said Skylar. Her eyes lit up and she is smiling so widely.

"Sorry to surprise you, Cass. Me and this little buddy goes to your house only for some reason ;" Crystal's eyes sparkled and said "CAN WE GO TO THE MAGAZINE PUBLISHER TOGETHER?! I JUST LOOOOOOOVVEEEEEE NEW FRIENDS! CAN WE? PWEASEEEE" said Crystal with puppy eyes. "*coughs* That is.. If you want.."

Cassiopeia smiled and said, "Of course, Crystal. Sure we can." She then walked outside with her friends. She had never had good friends like them. Well, Cassiopeia is always alone. Before meeting them pegasisters, Cassiopeia is always surrounded by work and of course, she got no time for fun and friends.

They walked and finally arrives in the magazine publisher. After giving their own documents to the editor, they goes outside, talking about which place they will go next.

"Hey Crystal! Can we go somewhere? Somewhere fun, of course!" said Skylar with a huge smile to Crystal.

"Sure. I'm free. Hey Cass! Do you wanna go somewhere? But we're not forcing you if you got no time for fun..." said Crystal.

"I don't know fun places to go.. And.. It's okay, Crystal. I got alot of time. The magazine publisher office is going to close for 2 days because of some reason.. So.. I'm free for 1 day. I-i mean.. 2 days." said Cassiopeia with a nervous smile.

"How about.. The book store? I know it's not a fun place to go, but at least we got somewhere to go. I have to buy books about culinary. I need more inspirations to do food critics. The editor said that i must search for more inspirations." "That is.. Really depending my job as a critique."

"Sigh... Fine, fine! Which book shop do you wanna go? The one near the park or the one near my house?" said Skylar with a huge sigh.

"Umm.. If it's okay.. I suggest we should go the one near the park.. Because it's not too far from here.. Thanks for suggesting to go to the book store, Crystal. I forgot that i also wanted to buy a novel by a famous writer. About the universe." said Cassiopeia.

"Sure, Cass! Nah! It's okay to suggest stuffs. Anyway, the one near the park is a huge and complete book store! Thanks to YOU again for suggesting it!" said Crystal with a small giggle.

Cassiopeia smiled and said, "Your welcome, Crystal. Thank you for your kindness. I appreciate that."

"Ummm.. Should we go now?!" said Skylar, jumping.


	5. Chapter 5 : Truth

Cassiopeia's fanfic ch 5

"_Okay...Okay, Skylar! Lets go! But stop jumping around like that! My eyeballs are tired looking at you jumping around! Should i just __**PLUCK MY EYE **__right here, right now with a __**spatula, **__Skylar?"_ said Crystal, rolling her eyes.

Skylar squealed and said, "_N-no, ma'am! Please don't!_" Crystal **glares **at Skylar. **Scary glare.**

**"**_U-uhm... Guys..?" _whispered Cassiopeia to her two arguing friends, trying to break the argue.

They then started walking to the bookstore. While walking, Crystal asked, "_I'm confused.. Where are your parents, Cassiopeia? I didn't see them when we came to visit._" That made Cassiopeia skipped a beat in her heart. Her parents lived in **Cancerlot. **Cassiopeia lived alone since she was a filly. Luckily, she was a **great** and a **high-spirited **filly. That's why she can take care of herself alone. No friends, no parents, and big responsibilities. But since she met these three ponies, something has changed in her life.

With a big sigh, Cassiopeia answered "_Uh.. I.. Rarely meet my parents, they live in __**Cancerlot **__since i was a __**little filly**__. But.. Don't worry about me. Since you guys came to my life, my life has changed. Thanks, guys._" said Cassiopeia with a small smile, trying not to _worry_ her friends with the problems in her life.

Crystal's eyes sparkled and said, "_You are also my bestie! My best pony friend, of course!_" and lets out a huge **squeal**.

"_Um... Are we gonna go right now? Why did we suddenly stopped walking with your __**HORRIBLE **__squeal?!_" said Skylar with a little scream.

Cassiopeia laughed and said, "_Let's go._" Breaking the fight between her two best **friends.**

Their friendship has growed and growed since the first meeting with Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia thinks that she is a really lucky pony to have friends like Skylar,Crystal,and Popsiclaire. With her new friends, she hopes that she is able to find more friends by learning how to **associate **with other ponies.

When they arrived at the book store, Crystal and Skylar goes to the "**New Books**" section while Cassiopeia is busy looking at the "**Updated Old Books**" section. With her little steps, Cassiopeia approached a wooden and dusty bookshelf that's filled with alot of books. She was searching for the new version of the novel she had been wanting to buy since a long time ago. The novel she's searching for is already an old book. It's about how beautiful the universe is with the stunning pictures of nature the writer illustrated. The title of the book was "**Nature, The Magical World of Equestria**". It's a popular book in the old century of **Ponyville. **But now, with the more modern books came, the old but stunning book is started to be forgotten by the ponies and mares in **Ponyville**.

"_Ah! Here it is! Looks like this book is already in here for like' 1 year or something without somepony buying it.._" said Cassiopeia, surprised to see the book. She brushed the dust in the book and let her eyes rest in the book for minutes.

Suddenly, Skylar peeked behind the bookshelf and said, "_**BOO!**_". Seeing Cassiopeia ignoring her, Skylar leaned forward and said "_Uhh.. Cass? Can you hear me?_"

Cassiopeia looked at Skylar and shot her a surprised look in her face. With her stutter she said,

"_Ah! H-how's Crystal with her culinary book? Have she got her book? A-and.. What book are you buying, Skylar?_" said Cassiopeia, stammered.

"_E-eh.. Crystal is already done with her book stuffs and she's waiting outside.. Come on, lets pay!_" said Skylar, trying not to make her friend alone.

After paying their books, they walked outside and is surprised to see Crystal talking to a pony.

The pony is a **pegasi**, with a long white mane. The pony's name is **Shirayuki**.

After seeing her two friends walked out, Crystal spoke,"_Hey guys! Meet my new friend, Shirayuki! We accidently met in the street because i saw her carrying a really nice comic book. Japanese Manga._" "_Shirayuki, you learned English, right? Introduce yourself to my two pony friends with your English skills!"_

Slowly, Shirayuki spoke. "_K-konbawa- E-eh.. Good a-afternoon, my n-name is.. Shirayuki, desu!_"


End file.
